Washing her hair
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot They had a tough case and all she want's is a long soak in the bath, but he has other plans, such as washing her hair. Sounds simple enough right? The pairing is Reid and one of the female characters from the team. I leave it up to you.


_A/n this is a little ficlet that invaded my brain and would'nt to away till I wrote it down. You'll figure out the man in this peice is Reid, who the woman is I'll leave up to you._

_Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine, but there's still two days to Christmas!_

_Washing Her Hair._

The case was one of the worst they'd ever had. Twenty-five women killed in the space of one year, all raped, strangled, and partially eaten. She was disgusted with the un-sub and the nature of evil itself. How could any of it be allowed?

She left the sixth floor at about ten pm that night and got wearily into her car. The drive back to her place was surreal. She was so tired she didn't even realize when she got home and parked the car. One minute she was at the BAU and next she was there with her head on the wheel of her car. She stayed that way for a long time, till she began to feel the cold of the winter night outside the car. Shivering she headed into the apartment and shut the door.

Her place was warm, but she was still so very cold. Perhaps a warm bath would be just what the doctor ordered. The stairway to her bedroom seemed to be a mile long that night. She trudged up them to the room, and her legs felt leaden and old. Her feet hurt, and her eyes were gritty from crying in the rest room at the precinct after the case was over. Her ready bag fell to the floor when she walked through the door to her bedroom. She didn't want to deal with it. Clothing left a trail to her bathroom door and soon the tub was filling up with hot water and lavender bath salts.

Sliding into the bubble filled bathtub was wonderful. The smell was soothing, like a garden in springtime. She turned on the CD player that sat on a small stool next to the bath tub and gentle strains of new age jazz filled the room. Steam floated around the room and it was like being in the middle of a dream. Her eyes were closing when a voice startled her.

"Let me wash your hair." He stood next to the bathtub, looking down at her.

His large dark eyes were shadowed with dark circles and the circumstances of their case. She should have known he would come here. They'd been together for months and he knew her moods better than she knew herself.

"Sure…" She agreed, that sounded wonderful.

She watched him strip off his shirt. He was so thin, almost boyish, but very fit. He slipped his shoes and socks off and grabbed a towel from the rack. He folded it and placed it on the tile floor to kneel on.

"Close your eyes," He ordered.

She closed her eyes obediently. She loved it when he washed her hair. His long fingers and thin hands were so talented. She felt him move and heard the detachable shower head being taken down. Hot water began to run into the bathtub and then the shower came on. There was a slight squeak of metal on metal as he adjusted the temperature. She squealed a little as the water hit her head and soaked through her hair.

"Relax… princess." He whispered.

There was a click of her shampoo bottle opening and closing. She heard his hands rubbing together before they began to work the liquid into her hair and scalp. The shampoo smelled like vanilla and it mixed with the steam and his scent to form an intoxicating witch's brew for the senses.

His hands worked the lather through her hair; he knew how to do this without hopelessly tangling her hair. She'd been a little freaked out by how well he'd known how to do this the first time he offered to shampoo her hair. He told her it was because he was used to it, taking care of his mother. She shivered and warm water rinsed the lather from her hair, forcing the shakes to subside.

"You cold…" He asked. She shook her head, her eyes still tightly closed.

There was another snick of plastic and a clink as the bottle was replaced on the shelf. She smelled the scent of the conditioner she used. His hands were back to massaging her scalp. The touch of his hands was doing things to her body that made her glad she was covered in bath salts to her chin.

He rinsed the suds away again and she was about to open her eyes when she felt the loofa on her shoulders.

"You don't have to…"

"Shh… just relax…" He swished the loofa in the water and moved from her shoulder down her back as far as he could reach.

She was shivering again, but this time it wasn't from the cold or memories of the last woman they found at the end of the case. He slid the loofa up her back and over her shoulders and down her chest, teasing her with the possibility of more. He made circles with both hands on her chest moving slowly lower and lower till his thumbs grazed her nipples, which were hard and aching. She hissed and moaned. He laughed.

"You like that princess…"

"Yeah baby…"

His hands had moved from her breasts to her stomach and more shivers ran up her spine. He used the loofa and his hands to caress and tease her till he reached her sweet spot.

"Oh my god… Wait baby!"

"No way princess… just relax."

His hands worked their magic and she climaxed hard, groaning his name. He finally kissed her and she tangled her hand in his hair. He pulled back.

"Oh no you don't, I'm already soaked."

She opened her eyes and saw that he was pretty wet. "Well, why don't you take off those pants and join me."

"Nope… get out of there and join me in the bed room."

"Yes sir…" she giggled.

He helped her out of the water, and she felt her face go pink under the heat of his gaze, then he wrapped her in a towel. His arms pulled her close to him.

"You ok…" She asked looking him up and down.

"Yeah… but I'm gonna burst if I don't have you soon." He whispered in her ear. She felt the bulge in his pants against her thigh and she grinned.

"Okay… but I get to be on top." She took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

"Yes ma'am!"


End file.
